


In Your Arms

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuChen [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Day 2prompt, cuddling somewhereThe holidays always bring alone time, and Minseok would rather be nowhere other than falling asleep in Jongdae's arms.





	In Your Arms

When December and January came, so did time alone. With everyone visiting home for the holidays, and people do their shopping, whether it was Christmas or New Years Sales – or, if you were Junmyeon, shopping for Christmas that year in the New Years Sales – the dorm became quiet and couples could be found alone, spending time together. For Minseok and Jongdae, cuddled up on the couch, it was no exception. Their eyes glued to the screen on some film rerun they had seen hundreds of times, Jongdae had his arm tight around Minseok’s waist, pulling him close, and Minseok’s hand didn’t move from Jongdae’s resting on his stomach.  
  
Minseok didn’t know how long they had laid here, their eyes glued to the television screen, but he could feel the slouch in Jongdae’s posture against his back, could hear his deep breathing and knew he had fallen asleep some while ago. Carefully, he rolled over, pressing himself into Jongdae’s chest, and the arm around his waist shifted, and Jongdae cracked his eyes open with a soft _hm_? Minseok smiled and pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s lips with a smile, and shushed him. “Go back to sleep, I was just getting more comfortable.”  
  
Jongdae made a noise in his throat and closed his eyes again, and Minseok lay still, watching him. Jongdae’s eyeslashes always spread so prettily when he slept, his lips parted ever so slightly, his chest barely moving under the number of layers he was wearing for warmth. Minseok smiled. Usually he woke up to this, but he leaned up to press a kiss to Jongdae’s forehead and cuddled close. Jongdae tangled their legs together, maybe asleep, or still half awake, and Minseok yawned against Jongdae’s neck. He should put a blanket over them, but someone else would do that when they got home. For now, Minseok was happy to fall asleep in Jongdae’s arms, cuddled up against his partner, feeling warm.


End file.
